


Appointment Television

by VictoriaSinclair



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSinclair/pseuds/VictoriaSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOVIE SPOILERS! This is just a tiny bit of domestic fluff that occurred to me while reading an article about the evolution of English and American accents. The Fox show <em>Sleepy Hollow</em> is mentioned, but it's not a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment Television

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year and a half after the movie, at the beginning of _Sleepy Hollow_ 's third season.
> 
> Thanks to hollye83 and MachaSWicket for reading first, as always.

Veronica practically bounced off the walls as Logan did the dinner dishes, almost grabbing them from his hands in her haste to dry them and put them away. As he washed the last plate, she glanced at the clock and headed for the freezer.

"Come on! Ice cream time!"

Logan smiled at her as he opened the cabinet to grab bowls. "Well, _someone_ seems to be in a hurry. Important TV plans tonight? We do have a DVR, you know."

"I know. But _Sleepy Hollow_ is back tonight!" She put the mint chocolate chip on the counter in front of him, bumping him a little with her hip, mostly to reassure herself of his physical presence. He'd only been back from his most recent deployment for a few weeks, and even though this was the second deployment they'd been through and she knew she should be getting used to it by now, it still sometimes surprised her that he was really _there,_ really _hers._

Logan stilled, ice cream scoop in his hand. "Oh. Oh no."

"Come on, you love that show - "

"I know, but - "

" - _Leftenant._ "

"And there it is." He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're going to call me that for _months_ again now, aren't you?"

"Of course. Now get back to your important ice cream scooping duties, Leftenant. Abbie and Crane are waiting."


End file.
